prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew McIntyre
Drew Galloway (born June 6, 1985) is a British professional wrestler currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on its SmackDown brand as Drew McIntyre, where he is the current Intercontinental Champion. He began training from the age of 15 in England, before moving back to Scotland to begin his career. Before long he became a regular in British Championship Wrestling (BCW) using the gimmick "Thee" Drew Galloway, winning their Heavyweight Championship twice along with the Heavyweight Championship of Insane Championship Wrestling. He also found success abroad in Irish Whip Wrestling, winning their top title. During this time he completed an undergraduate degree in criminology. After touring the independent circuit around the British Isles, Galloway moved to the United States in 2007 to wrestle with Ohio Valley Wrestling and then Florida Championship Wrestling, where he won their Heavyweight and Tag Team Championships before making his television debut on WWE's SmackDown and quickly winning the Intercontinental Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment Before Drew was signed with WWE, he made a breif appearance on Smackdown in April 2007 as an enhancement talent by the name Hamlet Macbeth, with MVP at the time proclaiming himself to defeat worldwide champions. Drew made his televsion WWE debut later that year during Smackdown October 12 using the name Drew McIntyre, appearing as a fan favourite. Dave Taylor would be ringside with Drew during his matches. Drew defeated Brett Major in his first week and the following episode, defeated Brett's tag team partner, Brian Major, with the help of Dave. McIntyre was then drafted to the Raw Brand in the new year, but after a win against Charlie Haas on Januray 4, McIntyre disappeared from television. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2007-2008) Drew made his debut on OVW on 26 Steptember with a win over Paul Burchill. He soon kept his WWE name, Drew McIntyre, and teamed with Paul to take on The Major Brothers (Brian and Brett) in a losing effort. In October, McIntyre found a new tag team partner, Stu Sanders, they formed a tag team called The Brit Pack. Drew would still be unsuccesful of beating The Major Brothers. The Brit Pack picked up there first victory over Dirty Money and Scott Cardinal. The win propelled Drew to gain a OVW Television Championship match against Colt Cabana. In 2008, McIntyre gained momentum with a winning streakthat built towards a non-title match against OVW Heavyweight Champion, Evan Bourne, which McIntyre won by DQ, after interference. His final match on OVW was against Scott Cardinal, which he won, on February 29. Florida Championship Wrestling (2008-2009) On April 15 2008, Drew reformed The Brit Pack with Stu Sanders, now going under the name of The Empire to take on The Puerto Rican Nightmares (Eddie Colon and Eric Perez). The Nightmares won the match and got a shot at the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. Once The Nightmares won the match, The Empire received two consecutive chances to win the beltsand became Tag Team Champions on 6 May. Their first title defense was against Sheamus, but his partner Sterling Jack Gabriel accidently hit them, and The Empire retained the titles. On 12 July, The Empire lost the Tag Team Championship to Joe Hennig and Gabe Tuft. On 16 August, The Empire imploded when McIntyre faced Sanders in a singles match which ended in a double count out, and the rematch ended up in a Time Limit Draw. The next week, McIntyre was entered into a contest for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship and defeated Tuft to make it to the final bout, but lost to Eric Escobar (Eric Perez). Drew closed out that year with an uncessful attempt to gain the Heavyweight Championship in a Fatal Four Way match, where Escobar won the title from Sheamus. Going into 2009, McIntyre got into a feud with Joe Hennig, but there first match in February ended up in a double count out. Drew interfered in Joe's matches the following week, costing him the match. On February 26, Hennig defeated McIntyre and went on to win the FCW Heavyweight Championship from Escobar. Their feud ended abruptly when Hennig vacated the title after an injury causing McIntyre to be elevated into title contendership, beating Escobar to win the title on March 19. McIntyre would defend the title until June 11 when Tyler Reks (Gabe Tuft) won the belt in his second attempt. Later that month, McIntyre failed to win a 14 Man Battle Royal for a chance to regain the gold. On June 25, Drew was set to team with Sheamus against Hennig and DJ Gabriel, but when neither team would work together a Fatal Four Way was booked with Sheamus winning. Drew and Sheamus failed to win the FCW Heavyweight Championship from Reks. Return to SmackDown! (2009-Present) On August 28 2009, McIntrye redebuted for the SmackDown brand, disgrading his prevoious time on WWE television. Drew became a heel and would attack R-Truth over the past following weeks, claiming to be there to wrestle, not party. On September 18, while Charlie Haas was waiting to face against Truth, Drew came into the ring, explaining the Turth had been injuried backstage and couldn't make the match. Drew then attacked Haas. The next week on SmackDown, Mr. McMahon introduced McIntyre as a future World Champion that he had personally signed after which Truth made a return attack against Drew. The following weeks, McIntyre began to crash parties by making a speech on the Decade of Smackdown episode, until Truth put him through a table. This led to a match between the two at Hell In A Cell pay-per-view, it was McIntyre PPV debut, where Drew defeated Truth in under five minutes. McIntyre faced Truth once more and won by countout to repersent SmackDown at Bragging Rights 2009, but the episode before the PPV, the entire teams, except for co-captains, were replaced after they lost a five man tag team match. McIntyre feuded a bit with Finlay, with the first match not starting, because Drew attacked Finlay before the match, the second match was a double DQ. In there final match, McIntyre won in under two minutes. At Survivor Series, McIntyre was placed on The Miz's Survivor Series team. McIntyre, Sheamus and Miz were the sole survivors of the match. Being the only SmackDown Superstar to survive against John Morrison's team, McIntyre face against Morrison and won a few weeks later, putting him in line for Morrison's Intercontinental Championship at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs. At TLC, McIntyre won the Intercontinental Championship from Morrison after a thumb to the eye, this was Drew's first championship in WWE. The following week, McIntyre retained the title against Morrison in a No-DQ match. McIntyre began a feud with Kane, sucessfully defending the championship against Kane at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. On the February 26 episode of SmackDown!, McIntyre lost a Money In The Bank qualifying match to Kane; however, SmackDown! GM Teddy Long was forced by Mr. McMahon to "erase" the victory. McIntyre had another MiTB qualifying match the following week, this time against Matt Hardy, but was yet again unsucessful. However, the loss was once again "erased" by McMahon. The next week on SmackDown!, McIntyre finally qualified for Money In The Bank against local competator Aaron Bolo in a match where McIntyre's Intercontinental title was on the line. The following week, McIntyre's almost year-long winning streak was ended by The Undertaker. McIntyre competed in the 10-man Money In The Bank match at WrestleMania XXVI, but was unsucessful, as the match was won by Jack Swagger. On the May 7th episode of smackdown, McIntyre attacked Hardy, continuing a pattern from previous weeks. When he refused to stop, he recevied escalating punishments from Long: a suspension, being stripped of the championship, and finally being (kayfabe) fired. Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves' *'As Drew Galloway' *Three Move (Cradle kneeling belly to belly piledriver) *'As Drew McIntyre' *Scot Drop (Snap double underhook DDT) *'Signature Moves' *Big Boot *Ego Trip (Swinging side slam spun into a sitout facebuster) *G-Spot Piledriver (Spike Piledriver) *Short-arm clothsline *Snap Suplex *'Nicknames' *"Thee" Drew Galloway (Independent Circuit) *'"The Choosen One"' (WWE) *'Managers' *Charles Boddington *Dave Taylor Championships and accomplishments *British Championship Wrestling :*BCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *Florida Championship Wrestling :*FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Stu Sanders *Insane Championship Wrestling :*ICW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *Irish Whip Wrestling :*IWW International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *World Wrestling Entertainment :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - Current *Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*PWI ranked him #219 of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 See also *Drew Galloway's career history *Drew Galloway's event history *Drew Galloway's gimmicks External links and references *Drew Galloway profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Drew Galloway's entrance theme Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Galloway, Drew Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Galloway, Drew